Nueves deseos y algo mas
by RMS2
Summary: Shizuma gran jugadora de tenis retirada por razones que la protagonista poco a poco va diciendo, una botella misteriosa y la llegada de su mejor amiga para ayudarla a ver sus verdaderos sentimientos y la pasion por el juego.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1. ¿Quién ERES TU?

Se podía decir que el tiempo es algo raro, nadie sabe cómo o porque a las personas que pueden llegar a tener un poco de felicidad en su vida, de un momento a otro la puede dejar de tener sin importar las circunstancias, eso es lo que me paso a mi Hanazono Shizuma todo iba bien en mi vida la gran jugadora de tenis en mi país, una bella novia que no podía dejar de atender ni consentir, mi mejor amiga Rokujo Miyuki que siempre estaba apoyándome, hasta que ocurrió un accidente que cambio todo mi mundo; no puedo volver a jugar tenis nunca más, mi novia me engaño con mi representante y mi mejor amiga seguía siendo mi mejor amiga sin ningún problema eso es lo único que había cambiado, ahora yo me dirijo fuera de la ciudad a mi casa de campo donde solía ir cuando estaba en la escuela y que me mi abuela me presto para la recuperación.

Esta estaba bien alejada del pueblo y territorio exclusivo para la familia Hanazono y sus acompañantes, en fin eso ya no importa para mí ya nada es importante, baje mis cosas del carro y entre a la casa la cual estaba muy oscura, deje las maletas en la puerta y empecé a pasar los breques para prender las luces de la casa, el polvo era demasiado claro si la casa no se habría desde que salir del colegio, subí las maletas y seguidamente me puse a limpiar la casa. Luego de unos minutos limpiando decidí descansar solo faltaba unas cajas que estaban encima de la mesa, en eso suena mi celular con la música de Meilin Candy Boy, para ser un poco mas específicamente ese todo solo lo tenía Miyuki.

-Hola Miyuki-dije mientras me sentaba en el mueble

-Shizuma yo se que estas descansado y perdona las molestias-dijo Miyuki del otro lado

-No te preocupes para ti siempre hay tiempo y cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Pues desde que dejaste nada ha cambiado para serte sincera.

-Me parece normal, creo que era lo más obvio que no pasara nada.

-Vamos Shizuma no te pongas así, aprovecha ese momento como una oportunidad para meditar, relajarte, no tener a la prensa encima de ti-al mencionar lo ultimo las dos se pusieron a reír.

-Si tienes razón, ahora si dime que es lo que quieres-dijo Shizuma dejando de reír ya sabía que cuando su amiga hacia ese tipo de bromas era para pedirle un favor.

-Que modales los tuyos-hubo un silencio por parte de Miyuki y un suspiro-vale lo que pasa es que Shion es un poco molesta conmigo porque no le he puesto mucha atención por el trabajo y bueno quería saber si podía quedarme unos días contigo.

-Yo sabía, tú sabes que eres bienvenida cuando quiera, ahora dime cuando llegas

-dentro de cinco días.

-Que!-dijo una Shizuma un poco molesta.

-Si es que como estoy haciendo unos trabajos fuera de la zona y en unas de esas me toca ir por la zonas que tu estas pues-pero fue interrumpida

-Ya entendí solo llámame cuando estés en aeropuerto, tengo que dejarte tengo algunas cosas que hacer por la casa.

-Ok yo también te dejo ya me están llamando para una junta.

Esa fue mi amiga toda ordenada, puntual, y algo digamos tienes su chispa de locura cuando toma mucho, deje el celular sobre la mesa y cargue la caja para llevarla al cuarto vacio, la caja contenía una botella color roja, unos libros y unas muñecas viejas, cuando abrí el cuarto me tropecé con unos objetos que estaban en el piso cayendo todo lo que se encontraba en la caja, cuando volví a levantar la caja puede ver como había humo rojo, no le di importancia y deje la caja cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-tengo hambre que habrá en esta casa?-me dirigí a mi cuarto a quitarme la ropa antes de bajar, cuando entre mis ojos no podía creer lo que veía, una chica encima de mi cama acostada boca arriba, con un traje muy seductor por mi parte, su cabello rojo suelto y corto, ojos expresivos llenos de vida, para mí un ángel; un momento dije un ángel prometí no volverme a enamorar o por lo menos por el momento, ahora quería saber que hace esa chica en mi cama y tan provocativa.

-Bueno no quiero ser grosera ni nada por el estilo pero puedes contestarme una pregunta-dije calmada viendo a la chica que se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacia mi sensualmente

-Claro dime-dijo la chica sin mucho interés

-¿Quién rayos eres y porque estas en mi casa?

-Yo soy tu realizadora de deseo o como me dicen la chica de tus nueves deseos-dijo la chica mientras se ponía más cerca de mí, mi boca está más abierta a no más poder, mis ojos mostraban una expresión de no entender nada con un toque de intriga.

No sabía qué hacer tengo ante mí una realizadora de deseos, esto debía ser una pesadilla no era verdad todo lo que me ha estado pasando en esto últimos días, primero mi retirada del tenis y ahora una chica sexy en mi cuarto, en verdad algo adentro mío decía que a partir de este día mi vida iba a cambia ahora no se si era para bien o para mal.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Plática

– ¿Cómo es que te llamas?- pregunté con desanimo.

– Me llamó Aoi Nagisa. No deberías pensar tanto amo, por lo general hace daño si se tiene poco cerebro.- comentó perspicaz, quería sacarme de mis casillas. Al parecer le gustaba discutir. Suspiré de nuevo y me levanté de la cama.

– Yo me llamó Hanazono Shizuma, no tienes que llamarme amo. – dije con voz un tanto deprimida.

Me acerque al balcón y recosté mis brazos sobre el barandal de cemento blanco con diseño antiguo. Comencé a observar el mar. Era de noche, el primer día en esta casa había sido un tanto catastrófico, tanta limpieza para nada, porque al final lo limpio una realizadora de deseos, no pude dedicarme a descansar porque las cosas comenzaban a romperse extrañamente y debía repararlas. Levante la mirada y vi la luna llena hacer su aparición colosal sobre el mar, llenando todo de su espléndida y blanquecina luz.

– Shizuma ¿te encuentras bien?- peguntó con un hilo de voz.

La miré de reojo, sin embargo ignore su pregunta y comencé a ver las olas del horizonte chocar con las rocas.

– No es que me importe, lo que ocurre es que cuando tengo a un amo, comienzo a sentir sus emociones como si fueran mías y es algo incomodo.- explicó un poco ¿Avergonzada?

– Ignóralas.- sugerí con voz ronca.

– No es sencillo, mucho menos cuando son tan tristes. Puedes decirme de que se trata después de todo, nadie más puede platicar conmigo o saber de mi existencia a menos que lo permitas.- aseguró.

Bueno yo necesitaba hablar con alguien, ella estaba condenada a permanecer a mi lado hasta que pidiera los nueve deseos. Pensé que si los gastaba hoy todos iba a poder deshacerme de esa mujer antes de que me matara de alguna forma. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil. Lo sabia. Sin embargo, la única con quien podría hablar de esto se encontraba a kilómetros de aquí y no la vería hasta la próxima semana. Suspiré. Ella tomo asiento sobre el barandal del balcón. La piel resaltaba con el brillo de la luz sobre su piel.

– Veo que no vas a decirme.- musitó después de un rato de que permaneciera en silencio.  
Una tranquila brisa soplo, acariciando con suavidad mi cabello y el de ella. De repente un extraño olor a jazmín me pegó en el rostro. La miré y ella me sonrío de modo despreocupado.

– Ese olor es a causa de que estuve mucho tiempo en una botella que contenía esencias de jazmín.- explico como si hubiese leído mi mente.

Volví a girar mi vista sobre el tranquilo mar. Tal vez debía iniciar una plática, de esa manera tendría un poco más de confianza o me sentiría un poco mejor, olvidando así la estúpida llamada de esa…mujer.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó antes de que yo dijera algo.

Bueno la verdad era una pregunta idiota, pero como necesitaba hablar de cualquier cosa, no le daría importancia.

– Tengo 22 años.- contesté sin animo, me di la vuelta, recosté mis codos en el varadla y me quede observando la pared o a ella.

Después de pensarlo bien decidí ver la pared. Por varias razones, ella tenía algo que atraía locamente a mirarla, también tenía algo que me recordaba a la mujer que no deseaba recordar, una similitud en su rostro. Por último la pared no me parecía súper atractiva.– ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?- pregunté "interesada".

–Digamos que tengo mas edad que tu, podría decirte que soy una vieja.- bromeó mientras reía.

– Vas a contestar o ¿no?- dije con cara de pocos amigos.

– ¿Cuántos años me calculas?- preguntó aun con su rostro divertido.

– Debes tener muchos más de los que aparentas, si no supiera que eres una realizadora de deseos te aseguró que pensaría que tienes unos 18 años más o menos.- comenté intentando distraerme.

– Pues muchas gracias, soy más joven de lo que pensaba en ese caso.- rió con cierta simpatía.– Cuando me convertí en una realizadora de deseos, creo que tenia unos 20 años más o menos.- confeso.

– Vaya entonces eres más vieja de lo que aparentas.- bromeé.

– Digamos que unos cuantos siglos, como unos 700 años más o menos.- rió libremente.

Se acostó en el delgado barandal y la miré un tanto asustada, si se caía iba a ser un tanto difícil que sobreviviera. Pero como era inmortal, tal vez solo se hiriera de gravedad y yo no iba a querer cuidarla. No era una niñera.

– No deberías estar acostada allí, podrías caer.- comenté.

– Si me caigo no moriré, tal vez me lastime, tal vez no, depende de que tan rápido me vaporicé.- explico despreocupada.

– Baja de allí.- pedí un poco más duro.

– No quiero.- expreso fastidiada.

– ¡Que te bajes!- ordené molesto, mientras comenzaba a jalarla.

– ¡Suéltame, no quiero!- gritó mientras intentaba soltarse mi agarre.

Se hecho hacia atrás y resbalo, la tomé de la mano para que no cayera a la arena de la playa que estaba a distancia de un risco.

– ¡No me sueltes, a esta altura no puedo desaparecer!.- grito asustada.

– No te voy a soltar, cálmate, trata de sujetar mi otra mano.- pedí, mientras estiraba mi otra mano hacia ella.

Asintió, con mucho cuidado logro tomarla, la halé y cayo sobre mi cuerpo con su respiración agitada por el susto.

– Eso te pasa por tonta, te dije que no te montaras así.- reclamé molesta.– Como desearía que me hicieras caso a lo que te pido sin que rechistaras tanto, y que fueras sincera al expresarlo.- dije molesta.

– Como desees.- dijo con la voz molesta.

– Oye ¿por qué me hablaste así? ¿qué acabas de cumplir?- pregunté, no sabia que había dicho. – Deberías ser un poco más agradecida.

– Te juró que hare de tu vida una miserable pesadilla.- Dijo furiosa, entonces se convirtió en una nube de humo y desapareció en el aire.

No le di mucha importancia, sin embargo tendría que estar pendiente de esa chica. Me fui a dormir después de eso.

Habían pasado 2 días y ni rastro de ella, era como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire. Yo me encontraba viendo la tele, el partido del mundial: Brasil vs. Costa de Marfil-obvio que le iba a Brasil, en este partido- Sentada en mi recién arreglado sofá, porque repare todo lo que ella había dañado. Estaba pensando ¿Dónde estaría Nagisa?

– Trampa ¡No pueden sacar a KAKA! ES EL ARMADOR prácticamente, no se vale. Es obvio que ese se esta haciendo el herido. Ni siquiera se golpeó en la cara.- reclamé al televisor. Por estar haciendo tonterías me había perdido el comienzo de la disputa del juego.

No entendía porque se había ido…yo no lo había deseado. Bueno la verdad no tenía ni idea de que había pedido, solo sabía que si no iba a volver eso era lo mejor. Después de todo ¿Quién quiere a una mujer que no puede tener? Esperen ¿Quería tenerla? Claro que ¡NO! , a partir de ahora no quería a ninguna mujer, aunque ella no clasificaba en esa categoría, más bien ella estaba en la clase de … Si te acuestas con ella te mata literalmente, así que mejor no. Me gustaba mi vida, aunque ahora apestaba mucho.

Me encaminé al baño cuando el juego termino 3 a 1, ganando Brasil claro. Abrí la ducha, nivele el agua hasta estar a una temperatura natural, me despoje de mi ropa y me metí a la ducha.

El agua natural rodaba por mi cuerpo sudado y lleno de polvo en algunas partes. Tomé el shampoo de encima de la pequeña repisa en la pared de la ducha. Lo esparcí por todo mi cabello, lavándolo con cuidado, a veces me preguntaba ¿por qué rayos tenía el cabello tan largo? Entonces lo recordaba, me hacia ver sumamente bella. ¿Soy un tanto egocéntrica? Para nada, solo me gustaba estar perfecta, incluso cuando lucía desarreglado, debía estar perfectamente desarreglada.

Termine de bañarme a la medía hora, estiré mi mano para coger la toalla, sin embargo no la encontraba. Abrí la puerta de la ducha luego de desesperarme un rato por no haberla encontrado. Allí la vi, sentada de la forma más sensual del mundo, sobre el peinador del baño. Su pierna estaba estirada completamente, mientras que la otra se encontraba levemente levantada, sus manos estaban jugueteando tranquilamente con mi toalla. ¡Ella era la culpable de porque continuaba desnuda y mojada!

– ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté molesta, de hecho ordené que me lo dijera.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia mi, miró mi rostro y rió de modo burlón.

– Vivo aquí, o por lo menos hasta que pidas los 6 deseos que te faltan.- expresó con cierto cinismo.

– Haz el favor de darme mi toalla.- ordene molesta.

Ella se levantó sensitivamente de la peinadora, camino de modo sensual y unió su cuerpo muy cerca del mío, hasta que sentí su piel pegarse con la mía. Trague muy fuerte.

– Aquí tienes ama, como lo ordenaste.- escupió en mi cara. No literal sino como insulto.

– Dame eso.- quité la toalla de su mano con cierta rudeza.

Sin embargo no hice nada con ella, yo me encontraba completamente desnuda frente una mujer que estaba pegada junto a mi. Con razón era una regla no desear hacerla una esclava sexual, hasta yo estaba cediendo ante su sensualidad.

Comencé a ver su rostro detalladamente, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos pintados delicadamente con una sombra rosa, sus pestañas eran negras y alargadas. Tenía el rostro maquillado como una árabe. Su nariz pequeña y perfecta, su boca sensual, delicada, tierna, sus labios sonrosados. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía, expresaban algo que no comprendí. Luego comencé a bajar la mirada nuevamente a sus labios ¿Cómo sabrían? ¿Cómo se sentiría su piel sudada contra la mía en un arranque de deseo? Quería tocar su piel, me estaba molestando mucho mi mano sosteniendo esa toalla entre los dos. Me provocaba tirarla y besar a Nagisa con locura. Sonrió y bajo su mirada hacia el suelo.

– Debería tener más cuidado ama, después de todo una regla rota podría ser el fin.- dijo mientras observaba algo.

Dirigí la mirada al sitio en donde ella tenía puesto la mirada y me sonroje de inmediato. Cubrí con rapidez mi cuerpo, ella esta riéndose con mucha dicha, con toda la razón del mundo, me había olvidado de lo desnuda que estaba, y sin darme cuenta ciertas partes de mi cuerpo reaccionaron ante mis pensamientos, cosa que ella noto claramente.

– Podría tomar eso como acoso sexual.- bromeó mientras se recostaba de la pared del baño.– Aunque debo admitir que sus novias debieron ser muy afortunadas.- continué carcajeándose.

– ¡Ya deja de bromear con eso!.- ordené un tanto sonrojada. La verdad lo último que dijo me agrado un poco.

Salí del baño dejándola allí, me coloque de inmediato la ropa interior que se encontraban en el gavetero y unos jeans negros. La camisa seria lo último que me pondría, después de todo tenía el cabello empapado y no iba a mojarme la ropa.

Comencé a secarme el cabello con la toalla, me senté en la cama y espere a que la se apareciera en la habitación. Lo hizo a los minutos de haberme estado secanda.

– ¿Por qué te marchaste? Pensé que no ibas a regresar.- inquirí un tanto interesada.

– ¿Es una orden contestar esa pregunta?- preguntó con voz dubitativa mientras me observaba desde la esquina de la puerta.

– Si quieres tomarla como una orden hazlo, no lo es, solo siento curiosidad. Desapareciste y no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que desee. ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí esa noche?- inquirí.

– Si no es una orden, no tengo que contestar tu primera pregunta. En cuanto a la segunda ¿no sabes que es lo que deseaste?-su voz estaba molesta, su expresión claramente sacada de sus casillas.

– No.- dije inocentemente.

Deje la toalla sobre el barandal del balcón, regrese a la habitación, ella ahora se encontraba recostada en mi cama, leyendo una especie de revista ¿de donde la saco?

– ¿Estas enojada?- pregunté al notar su cara de enfado.

– Tal vez.- comentó fríamente sin quitar los ojos de la revista. Me senté en la silla del escritorio. La acerque a la cama y me quedé observándola.

– Vas a decirme lo que pedí o ¿no?- pregunté sacado de quicio.

Odiaba varias cosas en mi vida, la primera las mentiras, las segundas los silencios incómodos y la tercera: que no me contestarán lo que preguntaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Divirtiéndome con Nagisa

– Bien, solo para que seas conciente de lo estúpida que eres.- dijo con voz molesta.

Se levanto un momento, a continuación se sentó frente a mi a la orilla de cama. Dio un enorme suspiró, como si buscará paciencia de algún lugar recóndito de su mente.

– Esa noche me quitaste mi libertad de decidir por mi misma ¿comprendes?- expresó furiosa.

– Explícate ¿Cómo lo pedí exactamente?- no comprendí eso de "me quitaste mi libertad" ni que fuera yo juez de la suprema corte de justicia.  
Carraspeó un poco su garganta, seguidamente sonrió de forma cínica.

– "Como desearía que me hicieras caso a lo que te pido sin que rechistaras tanto, y que fueras sincera al expresarlo".- citó utilizando mi voz. No sabia que podía imitar mi voz. Impresionante. Volvió a carraspear su garganta.– Lo que significa que debo obedecer tus órdenes, sin importar que sean deseos o no. Ahora comprendes, me atas a una maldición sobre otra que ya tengo lo que no es nada agradable.- se quejó furiosa.

– Oye ¡Yo no tenía idea de que eso era lo que significaba ese deseo! ¡Además yo lo único que quería era que dejaras de gastarme bromas con mis ¡"deseos"!- grité, mientras me colocaba de pie exaltado.

– ¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, por tu culpa ahora no puedo actuar por mi voluntad!- gritó ella, mientras se levantó de forma abrupta de la cama y me encaraba.

– ¡No me grites!- grite molesta mientras acortaba la distancia entre nuestros rostros.

– Eres una idiota.- siseó de modo frío.– Una estúpido, arrogante, baboso, imbécil, tarado.

– Deja de insultarme.- ordené molesta.– tengo nombre, me llamó Shizuma, así que solo dirígete a mi por él.- ordené enojada.

Ella abrió sus ojos al máximo expresando en ellos la furia contenida.

– Shizuma.- siseó del modo más insultante que se podría haber dicho, hubiera preferido que continuara insultándome en vez de que pronunciara mi nombre de esa manera.

Tomé sus brazos fuertemente con mis manos y la miré fríamente. Ella intento zafarse pero tropezamos y caí sobre ella en la cama.

– No vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre de esa forma.- ordené molesta.

– Como quieras.- comunicó furiosa. Me empujo con el pie de su cuerpo, seguidamente se esfumo de la alcoba.

Tal vez desaparecería de nuevo. Aunque tenía entendido que si se marchaba por cierto tiempo debía permanecerlo junto a mi antes de volver a marcharse. Me coloqué una camisa roja y cepille mi cabello. Bajé al comedor ignorando por completo el hecho de que ella no estuviese.

Tenía hambre así que al llegar a la cocina, saqué de los gabinetes unas especias, del refrigerador un pimiento, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, papas y huevo. Haría ensalada y arroz, con plátanos fritos. Comida que me gusta, lo que no me gustaba era cocinarla. Tal vez debía desear un plato que jamás se le acabara la comida. Mejor no, seguro que haría que la comida estuviese podrida.

– Huh.- suspiré mientras continuaba lavando los vegetales.

El silencio de la cocina se mostraba cada vez más incomodo, la verdad tanto así que se me estaba quitando el hambre. Me giré para ver la causa de esa tensión y la vi, estaba sentada en la silla junto a la mesa del comedor, observándome fijamente.

– ¿Qué quieres?- pregunté de mala gana.

Se levanto de la silla, todo mi cuerpo se tenso cuando ella comenzó acercarse a mi. Giré mi cuerpo y sin darme cuanta lo aplaqué lo más que pude contra el fregadero, como si tuviera algo de nervio por su frió mirar. Se detuvo justo a unos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Había estado tan nerviosa porque ella pudiese hacerme algo que lo único que salió de mi boca fue una sorpresivo…

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué si deseas que te ayude?- repitió esta vez con voz gentil.

– ¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunté un poco más tranquila.

– Por supuesto que si. Tengo 700 años de experiencia en la cocina.- expresó un tanto ofendida.

– En ese caso adelante.- me retiré de su camino y la deje cocinar. Me disponía a salir de la cocina hasta que se cruzó una idea por mi mente.– No vayas a envenenar o colocarle algo malo a la comida.- ordené.

Ella hizo un sonido extraño con sus dientes, una especie de rechinido.

– No tienes porque ordenármelo, yo no planeaba hacerlo.- aseguró un tanto enojada.

No le di importancia y encendí la televisión, ya habían culminado los partidos por el día de hoy, cosa que lo hacia un tanto molesto porque no había nada bueno que ver. Estaba aburrida, ansiosa y hambrienta mientras retorcía mi cuerpo en el mueble de la sala.

Sin querer los recuerdos de aquella mujer regresaron a mi mente. Aquella mujer que me hizo tanto daño, que hirió mi corazón de modo cruel. Mujer la cuál volvía a llamarme a pesar de que se lo prohibí.

El celular comenzó a sonar, metí la mano en el bolsillo derecho y lo saqué. Miré el número y contesté.

– Hola libidinosa.- salude amigablemente.

– Oye Shizuma no seas grosera.- se quejo la joven del otro lado de la línea.

– No me digas que te vino el periodo Shizuru ¿por qué tan susceptible?- bromeé.

– Muy gracioso Shizuma, mira solo te llamó para avisarte que Miyuki no va a poder ir y yo como estoy libre tomare su lugar así que mañana llego a tu casa. Voy a ir antes, luego volveré a ir en una semana para llevar las cosas que faltan.- explicó.

–Tenia que ser Miyuki seguro no se quería alejar tanto de su adorada Shion-suspire- esta bien libidinosa.- dije fastidiada.

– Bueno hablamos luego Shizuma, por cierto más te vale que cuando llegué vayamos a salir para una discoteca ¿oíste? Quiero conocer nenas y es hora de que tu también conozcas.

– Claro cariño cuando quieras.- bromeé usando una voz muy seductora.

– Más te vale amor, te extraño.- bromeó ella.– Bueno nos vemos Shizuma.- colgó.

Cerré la tapa de mi celular y lo devolví a mi bolsillo.

– La comida esta lista.- llamó Nagisa desde la cocina.

Me levante del sillón y tomé asiento en la silla del comedor. Nagisa colocó un plato de ensalada con arroz y tajadas. Todo lucía esplendido, decidí probarlo con mucha cautela no fuera a estar envenenado. Aunque ya le había ordenado que no lo envenenara ¿Podía romper mis ordenes? No, si pudiese entonces no estaría tan enojada conmigo.

Probé el primer bocado de la comida, me llevé realmente una sorpresa, estaba realmente exquisito, parecía cocinado por un chef profesional, no estaba ni demasiado picante, ni demasiado dulce el arroz. La ensalada estaba perfecta y las tajadas maduras y perfectas. Ella tomó asiento frente a mi con un plato llenó de la misma comida que la mía, y se dispuso a consumirla.

– Esta bastante buena.- reconocí.

– Gracias, aprendí del mejor.- aseguró. Luego siguió comiendo.

Me concentre en como comía mientras yo masticaba la mía, su boca repasaba lentamente moliendo el alimento por lo menos 20 veces antes de tragar con sus modales plenamente refinados; sorbió un poco de jugó que estaba sobre la mesa y una pequeña gota escapo de sus labios deslizándose lentamente por su largo y desnudo cuello hasta llegar a la superficie de sus pech... Giré mi cabeza hacia los lados para borrar de mi mente los pensamientos obscenos y me percaté de que Nagisa usaba una ropa para nada normal si no eras actriz de mi bella genio o de una película porno. Tenía que preocuparme si la veía Shizuru así, en especial si era ella reina de los pervertidos la que venía a mi casa.

– Oye… mi amiga Shizuru va a venir mañana.- comenté.

– Esta bien, si deseas puedo pasar todo el día en la botella.- comentó sin importancia.

– No, eso sería muy aburrido. Además lo más probable es que intente conseguirme una cita y no lo hará si una chica viene con nosotros.- aseguré.

– Eso significa que quieres que pasé el día de mañana contigo y tu amiga para que no te lleve a coquetearle a los hombres ¿no?- dedujo un tanto disgustada.

– ¿Podrías? Y mis intereses no son hacia los hombres, me gusta mas las mujeres y te prometo que te divertirás, además será divertido que visites algo más que esta casa.- aseguré.

– Supongo que no tengo otra opción, no puedo estar lejos de ti por mucha distancia. Y si me pides ser visible ante los demás humanos pues no habrá otra opción.- dije en tonó conforme.

– Genial, en ese caso necesito que vengas conmigo.- pedí mientras me levantaba de la mesa y colocaba el plato vacío en el fregador.

– ¿A dónde?- preguntó confundida, mientras se disponía a lavar los platos que había colocado en el fregadero, incluyendo el suyo por supuesto.

– Pues al centro comercial, necesito comprarte ropa para mañana, en realidad para todo el tiempo en que se va a quedar esa tonta.- expliqué.

– ¿Vas a comprarme ropa?- preguntó sorprendida.

– Si ¿por qué?- no entendía su reacción tan desconcertada.

– No por nada.- dijo aun con expresión confundida.

– Bueno si ya acabaste de fregar los platos, vamos al centro comercial más cercano de aquí. El que esta a hora y media de camino.- dije con cierto fastidio.

– Si.- asintió ella.

A los minutos ya estábamos en el interior de mi Ferrari Enzo, no era el mejor carro en comparación con los que había tenido, sin embargo debido a que tuve que la lesión tuve que vender mis otros dos Ferraris y quedarme con el más económico de los tres. La ventaja, este era el que más cariño le había agarrado.

Le había prestado una chaqueta a Nagisa para que se tapará la parte superior de su cuerpo con ella. Estábamos en completo silencio, por lo que decidí que lo mejor seria colocar la radio y escuchar algo de música. La música moderna que había era del asco, no había canciones nuevas que no hablaran de sexo y no iban a ayudarme con mi autocontrol si las dejaba. Pasando las estaciones caí en una emisora de canciones viejas. ¿Lo bueno de esas canciones? A penas y hablan de sexo, así que…¡Lotería!

La melodía que estaba sonando cunado coloque la emisora acabo, comenzó a sonar una canción no tan vieja de hecho me gustaba bastante esa melodía, tanto que sin darme cuenta comencé a cantarla con la radio.

– Dime que aun me miras cuando vez sus ojos. Y al besar sus labios solo están los míos… Dime que no sabes encontrar el modo, de arrancarte las caricias que una vez te di.

La melodía continuó sonando dulcemente mientras conducía, hasta que la voz de la mujer iba a comenzar a sonar. Vaya sorpresa me llevé cuando note a Nagisa cantando esa canción a la perfección. Su voz era tan angelical que me quede impactada por unos segundos.

– Dime que aun mi nombre suena en tu silencio, que cuando estas en su pecho escuchas mis latidos.- cantó preciosamente.  
Venía una parte donde ambos cantaban así que con temor de que dejará de emitir su melodiosa voz, decidí cantarla con ella.

– Dime que es en mi en que piensas al decir te quiero.- cantamos unísono. Ella tan solo mostró una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada pero continuó sola.

– Que tu vida es un desierto desde que me fui…- y ahora venía el coro de la melodía, donde ambos debíamos cantar juntas.

– Y así, cúrame este amor. Calma este dolor, con el calor de tus besos junto a mi…!ven ya!- entonamos juntas en perfecta armonía.– Sana el corazón, que se ha detenido con tu adiós y comencemos de nuevo, tu en mis brazos yo en tu cuerpo. Regresa…regresa a mi…

Concluimos el primer coro de la canción. Era exquisitamente perfecto, había una especie de burbuja que nos bloqueaba del mundo exterior. Su voz era tan mágica y melodiosa que no debía parecer real. Ella se acomodo mejor en el asiento del copiloto y subió sus piernas al asiento, colocándose en posición india.  
La música regreso de nuevo y comencé a cantar mi parte.

– Se que te han herido todos mis errores, y hoy después del tiempo estoy arrepentida.– Callé ahora era su turno.

– Deja en el pasado todos tus temores…- entonó, ahora yo con ella.– Para darte tanto amor que guardo para ti.- no sabía que me gustaba más, si su voz sola o nuestras voces juntas.

– Y así, cúrame este amor. Calma este dolor, con el calor de tus besos junto a mi…!ven ya! Sana el corazón, que se ha detenido con tu adiós y comencemos de nuevo, tu en mis brazos yo en tu cuerpo. Regresa…regresa a mi…– Tomamos aire y ahora lo entonamos más fuerte – ¡Y así, cúrame este amor. Calma este dolor, con el calor de tus besos junto a mi…!ven ya! Sana el corazón, que se ha detenido con tu adiós y comencemos de nuevo, tu en mis brazos yo en tu cuerpo. Regresa…regresa a mi!

La canción concluyo en perfecta armonía, así como había comenzado. Era la primera vez que cantaba de ese modo con una chica. Cuando era joven y tenía una banda aquella "mujer" era la vocalista junto conmigo, sin embargo jamás habíamos conseguido sincronizar nuestras voces de esa manera tan perfecta. Por lo que cada uno cantaba una canción. En la emisora comenzó a narrar la locutora por lo que le baje el volumen.

– Cantas muy bien.- comentó ella después de unos instantes de silencio.

– Gracias, tu también cantas muy bien.- admití.

– Mi voz es horrible.- discrepo con sinceridad.

– Por supuesto que no, tu voz es magnifica, grandiosa.- le aseguré.– Yo antes, cuando era más joven tenía una banda, se de música, confía en mi. Tienes una de las voces más grandiosas que allá podida escuchar.

– Mejor dejamos la conversación hasta aquí.- pidió un tanto molesta.

– Bien, no te enfades.- pedí con voz de mandato sin querer. – Lo siento, siente lo que quieras.- ordené.

– Gracias.- dijo irónica.

Llegamos a la media hora debido a que no había trafico, además de que el viaje no estuvo tan mal como pensé. Casi todo el camino se veía la costa, y habían varios locales donde te podías parar a comer frente al mar.

Estacione el auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, no era uno muy grande como el de la ciudad pero no me quejaba. Tomé a Nagisa del brazo, sin lastimarla y la hale para que me siguiera. Cuando entramos al CC de inmediato los chicos comenzaron a silbar y decir cosas obscenas a Nagisa y a mi, situación que me disgusto bastante, no me gustaba que los hombres le faltaran el respeto a las mujeres. Tomé su mano y subimos a la segunda planta, el nivel de "Adictas a las compras" o así era como me gustaba decirle a todas esas lunáticas. Solté su mano cuando entramos a una tienda.  
Nagisa me miró un tanto confundida, es como si fuera la primera vez que entrará en este tipo de lugar.

– Hay mucha ropa aquí.- musitó sorprendida.

– Así es, es una tienda de ropa, así que vamos a comprarte algo para que te cambies esa vestimenta tan antigua y seductora.- comuniqué.

En la tienda habían varios afiches en las paredes, entre ellos s encontraban varios donde yo salía.  
De repente se acerco una mujer encargada de la tienda, ella era de pelo negro y ojos morados, su cuerpo era bastante voluptuoso.

– ¡Por dios eres Shizuma Hanazono, la famosa tenista! ¡Y estas en mi tienda!- gritó emocionada.

– Si soy yo, no es necesario que grites.- pedí.

– Lo siento ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó con una mirada un poco pervertida dirigida hacia mi.

– Necesito ropa para ella.- señale a Nagisa, quien aun estaba observando detenidamente la tienda.

– Enseguida.- dijo la señorita, aunque su voz sonó ahora algo desagradable.

Nagisa siguió a la joven hacia un probador, mientras yo examinaba la ropa para ver que podría comprarle. No tenía mucho dinero… bueno no tanto como antes, pero si podía comprarle algo barato como una blusa de casimir o de seda, y tal vez unos pantalones de Victoria Secret o de Jordi Lavanda.

– Shizuma ¿puedes venir?- me acerqué hasta la puerta del probador.

– ¿Qué pasa Nagisa?- pregunté.

– Puedes entrar por favor.- pidió con voz preocupada.

No era buena idea que entrara a un probador en una tienda, sin embargo soy mujer así que entre. Nagisa solo tenía puesto la parte de debajo de su ropa, la parte superior estaba apenas cubierta por su cabello rojiso suelto, dejándome a la vista su perfecto cuerpo en la parte superior. Maldecía por dentro mis pensamientos cochinos.

– ¿Qué… por qué me pediste que entrará?- inquirí nerviosa.

Ahora estaba pensando que no era muy buena idea que hubiese entrado, para empezar estábamos en un sitio muy pequeño, además que ella prácticamente desnuda y sexy, era demasiado soportar para una mujer como yo, en especial si la mujer que te estaba seduciendo con su rostro inocente era una chica que podría matarte.

– Es que en el probador de al lado se oyen ruidos demasiado sexuales, y quería preguntarte si ¿es normal que la gente tenga relaciones en estos probadores?- preguntó con voz un tanto perspicaz.

– No, no lo es. De hecho voy a salir para que decirle a la dueña que los saqué de aquí. Así que con su permiso…- salí de allí más rápido que Speedy Gonzáles. Si continuaba allá dentro hubiera seguido mis impulsos y vaya que si quería tocar sus… moví mi cabeza hacia los lados alejando aquellos pensamientos.

Me acerqué a una de las pequeñas mesitas de la tienda y tomé una revista de tenis. Comencé a ojearla sin importancia, hasta que un nombre llamó mi atención, un texto acerca de mi mayor rival en el tenis Tamao.

" La increíble Tamao a logrado llegar a las semifinales del campeonato nacional de tenis. Le preguntamos al actual subcampeón ¿cómo se sentía al pasar nuevamente a el torneo nacional del país? La súper tenista contestó:– Es un placer volver a participar, aunque ya que mi único rival se ha retirado dedujo por cobardía al no querer enfrentarme y perder, no por una lesión. Me temo que ganar el trofeo será pan comido.- aseguró el joven.

Al parecer, debido a que nuestra campeona mundial de tenis Shizuma Hanazono presento su retiró del tenis debido a una lesión, le a dado confianza a su adversaria Tamao de ganar el campeonato nacional sin ningún problema…"

Decía el articulo, estaba de mal humor ahora, esa idiota solo ganaría porque yo no estaría para vencerla, eso me sacaba de quicio. No era justo, me encantaba darle una paliza a esa idiota, además yo tenía de cobarde lo que ella tenía de buen jugadora, ósea nada…

– ¿Cómo me veo? Shizuma.- giré mi rostro un tanto enojado hasta que la vi.

Nagisa lucia preciosa, su cabello suelto marcando su espectacular rostro. Un vestido azul claro que a penas y llegaba a 5 dedos sobre sus rodillas, mostrando así sus increíbles y perfectas piernas, además de que realzaba su bella figura. Aparte de que llevaba una sonrisa espectacular en su rostro. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esa manera tan alegre.

– Oye ama, en serio ¿cómo luzco?- preguntó de nuevo, esta vez llamando mi atención con un tonó un poco más serio.

– Luces bastante bien, para ser tan fea.- dije como si no me importara.

– Ja ja ja, que gracioso eres, recuerda que tengo 700 años de edad, jamás he sido considerada fea, así que no te creo eso.- rió abiertamente.– Al contrarío deduzco que te parezco muy atractiva.- comenzó a caminar sensualmente hacia mi. Se detuvo cuando estuvo a milímetros de mi cuerpo.– Lo sé porque tu cuerpo reacciona ante mi, como ahora.- rió abiertamente.

Mi cara roja, todo mi cuerpo se tenso, mis pechos y mi parte de abajo ni hablar, todo de mi había reaccionado ante su cercanía, maldición ¿cómo provocaba estas cosas sin que me diera cuenta?

– Cállate y vámonos.- dije enojada. No me gustaba que se burlará de mi, además que aun estaba molesta por lo del articulo de la revista.

Pagué la ropa y le di un autógrafo a la vendedora, ella casi se desmaya por ello. Dicho esto regresamos al auto y volvimos a casa.

Continuara_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Amigas

EL camino a casa estuvo más callado que el de ida. Nagisa estaba aun sonriendo al observar su ropa con cierta ternura. Como si eso fuera lo más preciado que le hubiesen regalado.

Decidí romper el silencio después de un rato. Estaba realmente fastidiada de conducir en silencio. En la emisora no había nada bueno.

– ¿Por qué actuaste tan extraño en la tienda?- pregunté con fastidio.

– La última vez que entre a una tienda fue hace 49 años con una ama, han cambiado bastante desde entonces.- contestó despreocupada.

– Ya veo.- musité sin mucho interés.

Después de un rato el silencio volvió, era un fastidio enorme no tener nada de que hablar. No era cualquier clase de chica con la que entablas una conversación y luego de una "noche de diversión" la dejabas y ya. Tampoco tenía características de una buena novia, además con solo tocarla lo tomaría como un acoso sexual, y me mandaría derechito al primer barranco cercano para matarme. Tampoco era una amiga, porque no la conocía lo suficiente, además ella se notaba que no tenía intenciones de decirme algo de su pasado, así que más daba… tal vez lo mejor era permanecer en silencio.

Después de un minuto más de silencio, me estresé y la mejor forma de quitarme el estrés era con un antiguo vicio que había tenido que dejar por culpa de jugar tenis, con cuidado de no molestar a Nagisa, llevé mi mano hacia la guantera del coche y alcancé la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor. Saqué uno de su caja, lo llevé a mi boca y lo encendí con cuidado. Después de eso regrese la mano al volante mientras Nagisa me observaba de forma represiva.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunté con cierta molestia.

– No me agradan los amos que fuman, acortan sus vidas de manera estúpida.- se quejó con cierto desagrado.

– Así y eso debe importarme ¿por qué?- comenté un tanto molesta.

Quien se creía ella para quejarse de mis malos hábitos, no era mi madre.

– No, no debe importarte tu vida, es algo que a casi ningún humano le interesa.-dijo con voz fría a la vez de una pizca de nostalgia.

– Hablas como si supieras lo que es aburrida y tediosa vida humana, donde naces para crecer sin amor, luego pasas la mayor parte de tu existencia estudiando para obtener el trabajo de tus sueños y perderlo por una estupidez. Vivir como una realizadora de deseos es de seguro 10.000 veces mejor a ser un estúpido humano.-escupí con desgana.

– Para que sepas si lo se ¡yo antes era una humana! Y estas muy equivocado si piensas que ser una esclava es lo mejor del mundo.- gritó enojada.

Tomé el cigarrillo de mi boca y lo apague en el cenicero del carro. Después de todo tampoco era que deseaba fumar tanto, además me dejo inquieto aquello que había dicho. Ella había sido humana.

Giré mi rostro al de ella y baje la velocidad del vehiculo al percatarme que estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa.

– ¿Cómo es eso? Me refiero ¿Cómo es que antes eras humana?- estaba realmente intrigada, deseaba saber aquello.

– Ja, no voy a contártelo.- aseguró con voz enojada.– Una persona como tu, que no aprecia su vida en lo más mínimo no merece conocer mi pasado. Además el hecho de que yo se tu realizadora de deseos, no quiere decir que deba contarte mis asuntos personales.- objetó.

– ¡Podría obligarte a que me lo dijeras!- recordé fuertemente, mientras aparcaba el auto en el garaje de la casa.

– Pero no lo harás, porque si lo haces, serás menos mujer de lo que ya eres.- dijo confiada con una sonrisa cínica.

Dicho salió el auto muy molesta. Tiró la puerta del vehiculo causando un gran estruendo por parte de esta, después de eso di un enorme suspiró. Toda esta pelea por culpa de un estúpido cigarrillo…en definitiva, no volvería a fumar nunca era demasiado problema.

Salí del auto con pesar. Entre a la casa por la puerta que conducía directamente a la sala. Busqué a aquella "bruja" con la mirada. Subí a la habitación ya que no la encontré ni en la sala, ni en la cocina.

Abrí la puerta y la vi, se había cambiado la ropa nuevamente, ahora vestía su típica vestimenta de realizadora de deseos. Las prendas que le había comprado ahora se hallaban sobre la cama. Ella estaba mirando fijamente el horizonte mientras el viento bañaba su rostro con agua salina proveniente de la playa.

Me acerqué al balcón un poco culpable, no debí haberle dicho que la obligaría a decirme algo, después de todo eso fue lo que empezó la discusión de esta mañana.  
Me coloqué a su lado y me di cuenta de algo, una faceta de ella que no había visto antes…estaba llorando, al parecer el hecho de que le recordará que había sido humano había causado sus lágrimas. Me siento como la peor lacra del universo. Jamás me gusto ver llorar a una mujer, ahora ella lloraba en silencio, intentado ocultar su llanto cubriendo su rostro con su cabellera.

– No voy a obligarte a que me digas nada, no es fácil para mi decirte que…yo…yo lo…lo sien…siento.- solté al final, la verdad era que si me costo mucho decirlo.

– No es necesario que te disculpes, eres mi ama, puedes decirme lo que se te antoja yo soy tu sirvienta hasta que termines de pedir tus deseos, así que no interesa. Luego de que acabes volveré a la botella y permaneceré dormida hasta que otro amo venga.- dijo sin observarme, su mirada aún continuaba en el océano.

– Oye eso no suena muy bien.- comenté observando el mismo panorama que ella.

Por lo menos ahora ya había parado de llorar, aunque su mirada aun continuaba triste.

– No es importante, después de todo esa es mi vida, mi condena por ser estúpida.- comentó con una sonrisa triste.

– No creo que seas estúpida, al contrario eres demasiado lista, haces cosas que alterarían a cualquiera.- aseguré, me refería a como seducía.

– Mmm... te equivocas, antes era demasiado ingenua, demasiado estúpida, demasiado tonta. Por mis tonterías, por mi ingenuidad sucedió esto.- comentó un poco ida, era como si ella hablara consigo misma.

– Te refieres a convertirte en una realizadora de deseos…- deduje por su actitud.

– Pero ya no importa, por más poder que pueda poseer jamás puedo usarlo para conmigo, así que nada importa ya.- secó con su mano derecha las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Por primera vez podía observar con claridad la verdadera manera de ser de Nagisa no es que ella fuera obstinada, terca, molesta y demasiado seductora con capas de ultra confianza. Era todo lo contrarío, era una mujer sensible que sufría por un error cometido en el pasado, una mujer que podía llorar y que durante todo el periodo de su vida había sido tratada como un objeto. Ahora percibía a la perfección porque había observado la ropa que le había comprado como el mayor tesoro del mundo, seguramente ese había sido el primer obsequio que algún amo le había hecho desde que se convirtió en genio… realizadora de deseos mejor dicho.

– No es necesario que llores.- musité más para mi que para ella.

Como lo supuse no me escucho, ella continuó viendo el horizonte. A pesar de que secaba sus lágrimas con las manos ella aun continuaba derramándolas. Era como si ella no se hubiera percatado de mi presencia desde hacia rato.  
El verla en ese estado realmente me preocupo, después de todo yo había sido la causante de esas lágrimas, jamás debí tratarla tan mal, mucho menos después de haberla hecho reír tan felizmente en el centro comercial. Me sentía verdaderamente culpable. Sin pensar en las consecuencias…me coloque detrás de ella y la abrace por la espalda.

Su cuerpo se tenso por un momento, al fin se había percatado de mi presencia en ese lugar, sin embargo cuando pensé que me apartaría, cuando creí que me golpearía porque podía tomar esa acción como una manera de deseo sexual hacia ella y mandarme a lo más profundo del infierno, hizo todo lo contrario. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a derramar profundas lágrimas en mi pecho. Era como si el mundo se encontrará absorto en ese momento. No había nada más que ella llorando entre mis brazos, soltando todo lo que había sufrido durante 700 años y todo porque yo una tonta le había recordado que ella había sido una humana en algún momento. Yo rodee mis brazos alrededor de su espalda de modo protector.

– No llores, de verdad todo estará bien…todo estará bien, nadie volverá a hacerte daño.- musité mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabellera.

– Odio esto, odio ser lo que soy, no puedo morir, no puedo envejecer, no puedo vivir, no puedo ser libre, siempre servir, siempre seducir, siempre arruinar vidas y vivir con la culpa.- descargo aun más llanto sobre mi pecho.

– Tranquila…shh, yo no puedo liberarte porque morirías, no podría vivir con esa carga de conciencia, sin embargo te hare una propuesta que no le hago a nadie…- dije mirando a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

– ¿Qué te parece ser mi amiga? No mi amiga con derecho ni nada por el estilo, solo ser mi amiga ¿aceptas?- pregunté preocupada.

Ella seco sus lágrimas con sus manos, a continuación se aparto de mi y miró mis ojos fijamente, como si buscará algún engaño o algo similar. Después de unos segundos me mostró la más encantadora sonrisa que hubiera podido ver jamás.

– Gracias Shizuma.- dijo con voz sincera.

Luego de esto desapareció en una nube de humo roja. Era una mal agradecida, yo le ofrecía mi amistad y ella desaparecía en el aire.  
Cuando me encamine a tirar su botella a la basura por ser tan idiota, me di cuenta de que la ropa ya no se encontraba sobre la cama.  
Tal vez ella la había guardado, quizás si le interesaba ser mi amiga. En ese momento si que necesitaba una para soportar a Shizuru. La única que tenía me había traicionado, roto el corazón y jugado con mis sentimientos…esa mujer que jamás seria nombrada.

Ya estaba atardeciendo y me estaba dando demasiada hambre, por lo que decidí bajar a prepararme algo de comer. Aunque no sabría tan bien como la que Nagisa cocinaba. Tal vez ella también tendría hambre. Obviamente en la mañana me había cocinado algo porque yo estaba cocinando para mi sola.

Al llegar al piso de abajo un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina me hipnotizo, me alcancé hasta allí y vi la mesa llena de exquisitos platos con comida. Había plátanos fritos con queso rallado encima, pasta corta bañada en salsa bechamel con quesito parmesano espolvoreado encima. Justo en el centro una jarra con jugó natural y junto a este torta de fresas con crema. Que delicioso se veía todo pero ¿de donde había salido?

Levante la mirada y allí la vi sentada con una sonrisa en los labios. Nagisa lucía la ropa que le había comprado con toda perfección. Es que ella era sumamente hermosa. Tomé asiento frente a ella y serví mi comida en el planto frente a mi.  
Comencé a comer al mismo tiempo que ella, todo estaba realmente delicioso. Estábamos escuchando a través de la ventana el sonido de las olas contra la arena. Mientras la observaba masticar tranquilamente me entro cierta curiosidad. Ella se había puesto a llorar por convertirse en realizadora de deseos. Entonces ¿cómo se había convertido en ello? No deseaba preguntárselo porque lloraría de nuevo y la verdad es que no quería eso ahora, también estaba intrigado por sus otros amos ¿cómo eran? ¿la tratarían mal? ¿se habían aprovechado de ella? La observé fijamente mientras sorbía un poco de jugo para pasar la comida. La verdad es que cualquier hombre que se considerara uno, intentaría aprovecharse de ella. Cualquiera que agarrara una borrachera de seguro que olvidaría las reglas y la forzaría a algo impropio y ella lo mataría al instante.

Suspiré. Las mujeres eran letales, por ser hermosas o no serlo. Las listas eran sumamente perspicaces, las tontas te trataban como cajero automático, las feas estaban siempre celosas por miedo a que las dejaran por una mas bonita, y las hermosas siempre estaban presumiendo su belleza. Lo que me llamaba la atención de Nagisa era que ella no presumía a pesar de ser hermosa, al contrarió constantemente se burlaba de mi por reaccionar de forma "precipitada" con ella.  
Decidí acabar con el tranquilo silencio, mientras acercaba a mi el postre de fresas.

– Puedo preguntar ¿cómo eran tus otros amos?-inquirí interesada.

Ella se quedó mirándome un tanto sorprendida debido a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer, sin embargo dio un suspiró con una expresión de desagrado.

– He tenido 78 amos ¿de cual de todos deseas saber?- preguntó mientras llevaba un pequeño pedazo de pastel a su boca.

– ¿Cuál de tus amos a sido malvado? Pero realmente malvado, es divertido si empezamos por lo malo.- comenté. Quería saber que tan mal la había tratado.

– Pues, el amo más malvado que he tenido, supongo que fue Adolfo Hitler.- rió con cierto nerviosismo.

No me refería a un amo que hubiese sido malo con el mundo sino con ella. Pero ¡ser la realizadora de deseos de Hitler! ¡DE ADOLFO HITLER!, de seguro mi cara estaba demostrando una expresión bastante sorprendida porque Nagisa me miraba con cierto nerviosismo.

– ¿Tu tuviste como amo al desgraciado de Hitler?- pregunté alarmada.

– Si, aunque la verdad a pesar de ser un hombre bastante cruel, pintaba muy hermosos cuadros. Sigo pensando que si no lo hubiesen rechazado las obras en la galería de arte, nada del holocausto hubiese pasado.- comentó.

– ¿Estuviste involucrada en el holocausto?- ahora si estaba asustada, me alejé un tanto de la mesa con temor.

– Ja ja ja , Por supuesto que no, Hitler solo me tuvo por 9 días. Utilizó mis poderes para incendiar unos lugares estratégicos sin ser visto, poder comenzar la guerra fue su último deseo. Sin embargo yo no estaba bajo su poder en lo del holocausto. Ni tampoco cuando comenzaron a matar, recuerda que como genio no puedo matar a nadie. Solo herirlo lo suficiente.- explicó una de las reglas.

Ante su explicación pude respirar más tranquilamente, jamás pensé que ella hubiese estado involucrada con Hitler.

– Pues mejor reformulo la pregunta ¿Qué amos han sido crueles contigo? Mejor dicho ¿Qué amos han intentado aprovecharse de ti como mujer?- especifiqué esta vez. No creo que hubiese podido soportar otra bomba como la de Adolfo Hitler.

Se quedó pensando en silencio con los ojos cerrados, como si intentara recordar.

– Supongo que mi peor amo fue Al Capone, es el que más problemas tuve, el muy terco estaba obsesionado con matar a cualquier rival, y como que no comprendía que yo no podía matar. Gracias al cielo con uno de su último deseo pude hacer que pagará sus maltratos hacia los demás y los golpes hacia mi persona.- explicó con desagrado.

– ¿Cuál fue ese deseo?- pregunté intrigada. Siempre había querido saber la verdadera razón por la que pudieron atrapar a Al Capone por los impuestos.

– Verás el deseó que no pudieran atraparlo jamás por alguno de sus delitos graves, que toda evidencia que lo condenará desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Allí estuvo su error, deje los documentos por evasión de impuestos en el escritorio de la policía y lo atraparon por eso. El no pidió que desapareciera sus delitos menores.- bromeó por su travesura.

– Vaya tu vida si que a sido interesante.- ahora entendía Al Capone y Hitler, lo que le faltaba era Mussolini y ya era la chica de los malos.

– ¿Quiénes han sido tus amos más agradables?

– Supongo que fue… Walter Elías Disney, el fue un hombre muy imaginativo y bondadoso, fue el único en no mostrarse interesado en mi. Aunque me utilizo en muchas de sus ideas, creo que se inspiro en mi forma de ser para blanca nieves o eso me dijo.- sonrió dulce.

Vaya, ella había conocido a Walt Disney, ella había vivido tantas cosas y aun conservaba la apariencia de una joven. Ahora comprendía lo difícil que podría ser una realizadora de deseos. Permanecer despierta por solo unos días, ni siquiera llegaba a un mes, seguidamente regresaba a una botella hasta ser despertada por un ser que solo ansiaba complacer sus caprichos.

– ¿Por qué dejaste de jugar tenis?- preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

– ¿Cómo sabes que jugaba tenis?- curioseé, jamás se lo había comentado.

– Pues uno de mis amas digamos que le gustaba bastante el deporte, y te odiaba a muerte, así que bueno se que eras tenista.- explicó.

– ¿Quién era ese ama?- pregunté ofendida.

– ¡No se vale! yo también quiero respuestas.- se quejó.

– Bien… por una lesión recibida en la pierna derecha. No puedo jugar más de media hora por set, así que mi carrera esta arruinada.- expresé con cierta molestia.

Ella me miraba como si estuviera a punto de darme la solución de mi vida, como si fuera a decirme los números ganadores de la lotería.

– ¿Por qué no deseas entonces no tener lesión?.- Sugirió con voz dulce.– Eso si, debes pensar muy bien ese deseo para que no termine mal como los otros.- advirtió.

– Si lo escribo tu serás capas de corregir en caso de alguna trampa y de esa manera cuando este bien formulado lo pido ¿te parece?- sugerí esperanzada.

Si se curaba mi lesión podría volver a jugar, volver a ser la mejor, la campeona mundial y darle una paliza a los otros jugadores. Lo genial sería volver a jugar, pero lo más importante darle una paliza a Tamao.

Me levante corriendo al librero a buscar un blog y un bolígrafo, necesitaba con urgencia formular ese deseo.  
Cuando lo encontré, tomé asiento en el sofá u comencé a formular el deseo en ese blog unas 20 veces, buscando que no poder engañarme. El reloj de la sala sonó anunciando la media noche.

Había pasado más de 6 horas escribiendo la manera de formular mi deseo, era increíble, yo que pensaba que había pasado solo unos minutos. Lo bueno es que ya lo tenía escrito a la perfección, solo faltaba que ella lo corrigiera.

Subí a mi habitación, donde seguramente ella se encontraba. Abrí la puerta del cuarto despacio.

– Nagisa ya tengo listo el…deseo.- musité.

Me quedé sin palabras al verla dormir tan tranquilamente en mi cama. Obvio que me enojaba significaba que yo dormiría en el sofá, sin embargo parecía un pequeño angelito descansando placidamente. Tomé una manta del closet sin hacer mucho ruido y la cubrí con delicadeza. Ella era un problema, un gran problema pero dormida era tan hermosa…si no estuviese esa estúpida regla yo…  
Deje el blog sobre el escritorio de la habitación y me fui a dormir al sofá de la sala. Esa noche dejaría que ella disfrutará tranquila de un buen dormir.

Continuara_ 


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Estrella Brillante

Me desperté con una cierta molestia en la espalda, no había dormido muy cómodo en el sofá. Sin embargo tampoco me había arrepentido de haber dejado a Nagisa dormir en mi cama. Tal vez debería comprar otra cama y colocarla en el estudio, de esa manera tendría un lugar donde dormir cómoda mientras ella usurpaba la mía.

Me estiré para no tener los nudos en los brazos causados por tan incomoda posición. No me había percatado de que estaba cubierta por una manta sino me la hubiese quitado. Alguien me había arropado, pero Nagisa estaba durmiendo cuando yo subí. Doble la manta y la deje sobre el sofá, camine en dirección al baño de abajo para lavarme la cara y cepillar mis dientes con uno nuevo, que saque del gabinete, debido a que el mío se encontraba en el baño de mi habitación.

Al terminar de cepillarme, peine mi cabello y salí del baño. Miré el reloj de pared en la sala, 5:30pm. Había dormido todo el día, era hora de cenar…¿por qué había dormido tanto?

Caminé rumbo a la cocina hasta darme cuenta de algo, ya no sentía molestia en mi pierna derecha. La movía de un lado a otro, estaba ¡perfecta! Como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada.

Partí hacia el jardín de la casa, desviándome de mi camino hacia la cocina. Estaba corriendo sin ningún problema. Trotar había quedado en el pasado, ahora solo corria. Baje el acantilado corriendo a toda prisa. Llegue a la orilla de la playa y seguí corriendo. Había recuperado mi habilidad para trotar sin cansarme debido a la lesión. Nagisa había cumplido mi deseo. Seguramente lo había leído del blog.

Me detuve después de un rato para tomar aire y descansar un poco. Los pies estaban siendo humedecidos por el agua de la playa. Apoye mis brazos sobre las rodillas mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi respiración.

– Veo que ya te percataste de que estas en perfecto estado.- escuche una voz muy familiar frente a mi.

Levanté mi rostro, miré a Nagisa detalladamente desde sus pies descalzos siendo mojados por el agua del mar, subiendo por sus piernas desnudas hasta el inicio de la falda ondeante de su vestido, pasando por sus caderas, su cintura y sus pechos bien formados, su largo y liso cuello, hasta llegar a su perfecto rostro que era interrumpido por algunos mechones de cabello causado por la brisa. Su cuerpo estaba mojado al igual que su ropa, al parecer se había estado dando un baño en la playa.

– Cumpliste mi deseo, gracias de esta manera voy a regresar a jugar tenis.- aseguré con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

Me enderecé y vi el océano, la brisa levantaba pequeñas gotas provenientes de la playa, rociando delicadamente mi rostro.

– Dormiste mucho debido a la reconstrucción dolorosa de tu pierna, si hubieses estado despierto te aseguró que hubieses gritado, sin embargo te adormecí las horas suficientes para que no sintieras dolor alguno.- explicó mirando al mar.

– Eso no te lo especifique en el deseo, no sabia que me dolería, así que no puse nada de indoloro.- recordé. Ella solo sonrió.

– Me pediste que te ayudará con el deseo en caso de encontrar alguna trampa, así que acomode ese pequeño detalle.- comunicó.

– Muchas gracias.

Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo means that I love you! I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, era la canción que le había puesto a mi adorada amiga Shizuru, Gitchee Gitchee de Phineas y Ferb, no me gustaba mucho la caricatura pero que cómico era cuando Shizuru imitaba a Candar con esta canción.

– ¿Qué paso? Libidinosa.- atendí con alegría.

– Shizuma, amor ¿recuerdas que hoy vendría a tu casa?- preguntó con voz gentil.

– Si…- contesté alejando levemente el celular de mi oreja. Cuando Shizuru hablaba tan gentilmente significaba que…

– ¡PUEDES EXPLICARME ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUINCE ESTUPIDOS MINUTOS TOCANDO LA PUERTA Y TU NO ME ABRES?- gritó indignada.

Lo sabía, siempre que hablaba con tanta gentileza significaba que iba a golpearme o gritarme. Suspiré y miré a Nagisa quien me observaba confundida.

– Ya te abro, cálmate.- pedí intentando calmarla.

– ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI TENGO RATO AQUÍ AFUERA TOCANDO? MÁS TE VALE TENER UNA BUENA EXCUSA.- colgó el celular bastante enojada.

Regrese a la casa rápidamente antes de que Shizuru rompiera la puerta. Entre por la puerta trasera, corrí hasta la entrada y le abrí la puerta.

No había cambiado nada, seguí siendo la misma chica de cabello castaño claro suelto y ojos rojos como el fuego.

– ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- preguntó malhumorada, mientras me miraba con molestia.

– Verás Shizuru…- ¿qué le iba a decir?

No podía decirle, lo que pasa amiga es que me encontré una botella con una Realizadora de deseos adentro, y me curó la pierna por lo que fui a correr como loca por la playa, y por cierto se me olvido que venías.

Shizuru entró a la casa y se sentó en el sofá donde había pasado la noche.

– Estoy esperando mi explicación.- pidió enojada, mientras me observaba fríamente.

– Púes, lo que pasó es …que…- ¿cómo me salvaba de esta?

De repente se levanto del sofá dando pequeños pasos en dirección hacia mi, estaba mirando algo a mis espaldas, más bien estaba babeanda mientras observaba algo a mis espaldas.

Giré mi rostro y vi a Nagisa, estaba cubierta con una toalla, totalmente empapada. Me quedé sin habla, la mujer de cuerpo perfecto estaba en toalla, mojada en mi sala. De acuerdo ¿estaba muerto y en el cielo? Shizuru me dio un golpe en la espada y me sonrío como una pervertida pero al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa complaciente que siempre la caracterisaba.

– Muy buena excusa, excelente en realidad.- dijo con voz libidinosa sin quitar la mirada de Nagisa.

– Shizuru no es lo que piensas, ella solo es mi amiga.-defendí ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Nagisa.

– Entonces esta libre, el que se fue de la villa pierde la silla.- me recordó con una sonrisa picará en su rostro.

Lentamente fue acercándose a ella, con una mirada demasiada seductora que conocía muy bien siempre la utilizaba cuando intentaba conquistar a una chica para pasar una noche con ella por placer.

– Un placer my lady ¿qué hace una diosa fuera del paraíso?- coqueteó.

– Dándose una ducha para quitarse el agua del mar, y usted ¿quién es?- respondió ágilmente.

– Me llamó Shizuru, soy tu fiel servidora.- dijo aun sonriendo.

– Un placer señorita Shizuru, soy Aoi Nagisa, amiga de Shizuma. me estoy hospedando con ella durante unos días.- explicó ella mientras acomodaba la toalla. – Si me perdonas "fiel servidora" debo ir a cambiarme.- se excuso.

Luego de eso desapareció por las escaleras de la sala rumbo a mi alcoba.

Shizuru se quedó babeando por ella hasta que desapareció. Yo me senté despreocupado en el sofá de la sala y ella tomó asiento en el pequeño mueble que hacia juego con el sofá.

–¿De verdad no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?- preguntó incrédula.

– En serio, es solo una amiga Shizuru, te agradecería que no le coquetearas por favor.- pedí con cierta molestia.

Conste no es porque ella me gustara o algo, es solo que no quería que por culpa de Shizuru me condenaran.

– ¿Por qué no? Si tu no quieres nada con ella, yo tengo derecho.- objeto con una sonrisa.

– Digamos que esa chica esta involucrada en algunos asuntos peligrosos.- advertí mientras iba a la cocina para poder hacer un poco de te para las dos y luego regresar con ella.

En cierta forma no era mentira, ella había trabajado con Al Capone. Shizuru me miró un tanto incrédula mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te, pero después de unos minutos se encogió de hombros y no le dio importancia.

– Bien, no la conquistare, pero no dejaré de ser gentil con semejante belleza.- explicó.

– Por mi esta bien. Cierto te tengo la mega noticia, me aplique una cura antigua y ya puedo correr como antes, así que puedo volver a jugar.- mentí, pero era más creíble que decir: Una realizadora de deseos me curo.

– ¿En serio? Perfecto, así podrás darle una paliza a Tamao.- concordó muy animado.

Ahora recordaba porque era mi mejor amiga, ambos despreciábamos al tonto de Tamao. Además de tener los mismo gustos musicales y habernos criado juntas desde niñas, lo único que nos diferenciaba era su forma de vestir y por su gusto al te mas que gusto es obsesión.

– Yo también estoy contenta. Mira, viniste por algo te conozco ¿qué paso?- inquirí.

Ese apuro de venir a verme no era nada normal. A Shizuru no le gustaba la idea de viajar mucho.

– Digamos que ya estoy un poco cansada de Tomoe, no entiendo como la pude dejar entrar en mi vida, así que le dije que venía a visitarte por una buena temporada, para ver si puedo sacármela de encima, de verdad extraño mucho a la otra.- expresó un poco de tristesa en sus ojos a recordar a esa chica que la había puesto loca y no podía dormir.

En circunstancias normales con gusto la dejaría, pero ahora tenía a Nagisa en la casa, ella no era normal, si ella se enteraba era peligroso. Tendría que abstenerme a pedir deseos durante su estadía. Además que debía prohibírselo a ella.

– No hay problema ¿verdad?- preguntó aun triste.

Ella era como la hermana que siempre quise. No podía decirle que no.

– Claro que si puedes, idiota.- contesté derrotada.

– Perfecto. Eso significa que esta noche iremos al club de la ciudad que esta cerca. Tengo entendido que hay chicas muy lindas.

Ya había comenzado con su plan de conquistar, siempre era lo mismo. Primero se peleaba con esa loca de Tomoe que solo la quiere en la cama para olvidar a la otra chica que no la ha visto en años, viene conmigo a esconderse y poder salir con chicas normales si le podemos decir asi, pero esta vez tengo un as bajo la manga.

– Bien iremos, pero Nagisa va con nosotras.- condicione.

– Perfecto, así podré bailar con esa diosa.- comentó con sonrisa picara.

– Basta, te dije que nada de ligues con ella.- recordé.

– Si ya tranquilo, la viste primero.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Sube y dile que se arregle, el club habré en una hora y te aseguró que tardaremos más de una en llegar hasta allá.- dijo.

– Muy bien, subiré a buscarla.

Me levante del sofá y subí a mi habitación, necesitaba hablar con ella sobre la estadía de Shizuru, también acerca de que no podría hacer más magia por unos días. Entré a la habitación, ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, mientra sus manos descasaban sobre su estomago, su cabello revuelto por todas partes y su ropa un tanto arrugada.

– Necesito que vengas con Shizuru y conmigo.- comencé.

Ella tomó asiento en la cama, de repente se acercó gateando hasta mi y rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Colocó sus labios delicadamente junto a mi oído mientras escuchaba su sonrisa. Yo tenía en ese momento un serio complejo de estatua, no me movía de lo nerviosos que me sentía al estar tan cerca de ella.

– Me debes una por salvarte de una explicación para tu amiga.– musitó con voz sensual. Se separó de mi y me miró.– Por cierto lo se todo, no debes explicarme nada. Escuché la conversación.

– ¿Entonces vas a venir conmigo?- pregunté.

– Muy bien, aunque no me gusta que ella me coqueteé, la ultima vez que el amigo de un amo lo hizo, el pobre termino en el fondo del abismo con mi amo.- advirtió.

– Supongo que esta bien.- concordé nerviosa, a mi tampoco me agradaba que ella le coqueteara, menos si significaba quedar en el fondo de un abismo.

– Antes de que lo olvide ¿Aoi? ¿de donde salió ese apellido?- pregunté.

– Ese era el apellido antes de convertirme en esto.- explicó un tanto melancólica.

– Entiendo. Por cierto debes cambiarte esa ropa.- dije.

Ella se examinó con la mirada, su vestimenta estaba húmeda y arrugada, bueno eso pasa cuando te bañas con ella en la playa.

– Pues tengo esto y la ropa de realizadora de deseos, no más.- dijo inocentemente.

– Creo que en las cajas que arregle antes de encontrarte había un vestido de noche, era de mi madre pero creo que te servirá.- avisé.– Iré a buscarlo en el sótano, pero antes necesito que me cumplas un deseo.

-Bien dime-dijo un poco confuindia.

Lo pensé por un momento antes de pedirlo para que nada saliera mal-deseo que mi amiga Shizuru se reencuentre con su amor de toda la vida y que ella la recuerde.-luego de eso escuche como Nagisa sonaba sus dedos ahora lo que faltaba era esperar que sucediera lo inesperado.

Luego de encontrar el vestido de mi madre, lo deje en la habitación junto a un abrigo mío para que se cubriera. Antes de salir del cuarto saque unos jeans y una camisa blanca un tanto holgada.

Debido al abrigo no sabía como le quedaba aquel vestido a Nagisa, pero supuse que lo averiguaría luego.

A los minutos salimos en mi auto en dirección al club, encendí la radio en karaokestación, música para cantar. Era una muy buena estación de radio, solo pasaban las canciones versión karaoke, además de que era la favorita de Shizuru, quien iba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto.

– Oye, cruza a la derecha cuando entremos a la ciudad.- me explicó.– Nagisa ¿usted sabe bailar?- preguntó mi pervertida amiga.

– Si, si se.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

– Entonces ¿bailaría conmigo?- preguntó.

Nagisa la miró como buscando segundas intenciones en sus ojos, ella sonrió.

– Por supuesto que si señorita Shizuru.- contestó gentilmente.– Por cierto ¿Cómo conoció a Shizuma?- preguntó Nagisa con voz interesada.

– Pues es una historia larga.- sonrió ella con mirada picara hacia el cuerpo de la joven.– Todo comenzó cuando…

Yo ignoré la conversación de ese par. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar las ridiculazas de mi amiga Shizuru. Siempre inventaba una historia diferente acerca de cómo nos conocimos, era una manera de conquistar chicas.

– Shizuru ¿Dónde cruzó ahora?- pregunté fastidiada.

– Ahora en la próxima esquina a la izquierda, es el primer local que se escucha música estridente.- explicó.

Di vuelta en la esquina y detuve el coche en el estacionamiento del local que Shizuru decía. Era un club nocturno de pies a cabeza. Debido a la lejanía del local ya eran como las 7:15pm de la noche, hoy el día había transcurrido rápido y no había comido nada. Lo bueno era que según lo que me había contado Shizuru mientras Nagisa se cambiaba, era que aquí también tenían servicio de restaurante por lo que era un buen club nocturno. Las paredes externas de aquel local a penas y se distinguían, este lugar se llamaba Love to face, tenía un espectacular aviso de neon de dos rostros apunto de besarse. Salían luces de todos los colores del piso y una larga fila de personas en la entrada del local.

Bajamos del auto, lo cerré con seguro y nos acercamos al local. La fila por supuesto era enorme pero no era algo que iba a tardar mucho si se era una tenista profesional.

Me acerqué al inicio de la fila y de inmediato los guardias me reconocieron, le indique a Shizuru y a Nagisa quienes me esperaban unas cuantas personas atrás, que se acercarán para entrar. Justo antes de permitirnos la entrada nos sellaron las manos con el logo del local, para volver a entrar sin problemas.

– No te separes de mi.- ordené a Nagisa en voz baja.

No quería que se perdiera entre todo este ajetreo, además si le ordenaba algo ella no podía desobedecerlo. Paso su brazos alrededor del mío con cierto disgusto en su rostro.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del local, desde allí se podía observar a las personas bailando en la pista, mientras que del otro lado la barra llena de bebedores.

A los segundos de estar todos sentados se nos acercó un mesero o mesera, con la carta en la mano. Revise la carta y pedí una hamburguesa, con una coca cola. No quería beber con el estomago vacío. Nagisa pidió un perro caliente o hot dog con una soda.

– Oye preciosa yo solo quiero una cerveza, lindura.- dijo Shizuru con voz pervertida.

– Claro cariño.- la mesera retiro las cartas y se marcho a traer nuestra orden.

Me quedé viendo a Shizuru con cara de asco.

– Era una chica bastante linda.- comentó ella.

– Amiga…Shizuru, "eso" era un Drag Queen. Ya sabes, un hombre que se viste de mujer.- aclaré con cierta risa. No era normal que mi amiga, cometiera semejantes errores.

Shizuru se sonrojo por su torpeza, sin embargo no dijo absolutamente nada.  
La música era estrepitosa, sin embargo bastante agradable para ser música de discoteca. Dirigí la mirada a unas chicas que me miraban embobadas, no eran diosas como Nagisa pero no estaban nada mal. Además con lo que necesitada que estaba me regresaría la virginidad muy pronto.  
Les sonreí a las chicas de forma sensual, ellas se sonrojaron y rieron ante mi manera de mirarlas. Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi pierna derecha, por debajo de la mesa. Miré a Nagisa pero esta estaba muy ocupada tomando la soda que había dejado el mesonero mientras yo estaba flirteando con las chicas de al lado. Entonces enfoqué la mirada en Shizuru. Ella me veía un tanto enojado.

– ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunté confundida ante su actitud.

– Me molesta que flirtees con chicas teniendo a una tan espectacular en la mesa, lo cual a mi me paso lo mismo con ya tu sabes quién y por eso la perdí que no te pase lo mismo y para colmo no cierto no me dejas cortejar.- pronunció amargada.

– Pero no te molestes, Nagisa no quiere nada conmigo ni contigo, es solo una amiga y nada más ¿verdad?- la miré esperando a que ella me diera la razón.

Ella giró su mirada molesta a otro lado, no estaba feliz, seguramente porque le había ordenado algo.

– Olvida lo que te dije, has lo que quieras.- liberé de su prisión.

Me miró de nuevo, pero aun seguía molesta.

Nagisa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la tarima donde estaba el Dj, al otro lado del local. Cuando llegó le susurró algo en el oído y este sonrió.

– ¿Qué esta haciendo?- me preguntó Shizuru.

– No tengo idea.- le aseguré.

A continuación el Dj detuvo la música, le entregó a Nagisa un micrófono y ella lo tomó. Nagisa se sacó el largo abrigo que le había prestado y la boca me cayó al suelo. Miré a los demás chicos y vi la misma reacción, algunas de las mujeres la miraban con envidia y otras con deseos y los hombres con deseo y lujuria. No era nada agradable ver a los hombres mirarla como un trozo de carne. Nagisa lucia el espectacular vestido rojo corto, mostrando sus increíbles piernas además del escote que resaltaba sus senos. Unos guantes que cubrían sus brazos.

El DJ puso la música nuevamente, era un sonido pegajoso y sensual.

– Amarte bebé. Me gusta amarte, nene.

Miré a Nagisa quien entonaba aquella melodía. Me puse de pie para acercarme a la tarima, pero las chicas que antes había estado llamando mi atención se interpusieron.

– Me siento sexy. Quiero oírle decir mi nombre, muchacho. Si usted puede ponerse en contacto conmigo. Puedes sentir mi fuego ardiente.  
Shizuru al igual que unas docenas de chicos y chicas, se acercaron a la tarima.

– Soy una especie sintiéndose b-i-e-n. Pensé que podría llevarte a casa conmigo. Bebé, la sensación minutos, yo y tú energía. Su ambiente es que acaba de tomar sobre mí. Inicio sintiendo tan loco, nene. Últimamente, siento el funk que viene sobre mí. No sé qué me pasa a mi.  
El ritmo me tiene sintiendo…tan loca.

Ahora ningún chico bailaba con alguna chica, solo estaban presenciando a la realizadora de deseos mientras cantaba y danzaba sensualmente.

– Esta noche voy a ser tu niña traviesa. Yo estoy llamando a todas mis niñas. Nos va a dar vuelta a este partido. Sé que quieres mi cuerpo. Esta noche voy a ser tu niña traviesa. Yo estoy llamando a todas mis niñas. Veo que me miras de arriba abajo. Y vine a la fiesta.

Los chicos silbaban de modo estrepitoso, mientras que Nagisa se agachaba sensualmente en la tarima. Sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo lentamente al ritmo de la música, pero no lo hacia de modo pervertido al contrario totalmente inocente.

– Eres tan sexy, esta noche soy toda tuya muchacho. La manera como su cuerpo se mueve por el suelo. Tú me haces sentir b-i-e-n. Pensé que podría llevarte a casa conmigo.

Logré zafarme de las locas me habían atrapado, mientras comenzaba a hacerme paso entre los chicos que se pegaban a la tarima.

– ¡Nagisa!- llamé mientras apartaba a unos cuantos chicos.

Logré acercarme a la orilla de la tarima después de apartar a un gentío de mi camino. Me monté sobre la tarima mientras Nagisa seguía bailando.

– Esta noche voy a ser tu niña traviesa. Yo estoy llamando a todas mis niñas. Nos va a dar vuelta a este partido. Sé que quieres mi cuerpo. Esta noche voy a ser tu niña traviesa. Yo estoy llamando a todas mis niñas. Veo que me miras de arriba abajo. Y vine a la fiesta.

Los chicos comenzaron a gritar cuando Nagisa comenzó a bailar alrededor de mi, coloco su espalda pegada a mi pecho y se fue deslizando al suelo. Sentí como cada fibra de mi cuerpo explotaba debido a la excitación que ese rocé me genero.

Terminó la canción y todos los chicos comenzaron a gritar, a aplaudir descontrolados. Tomé a Nagisa de la mano y la baje de la tarima bastante molesta. La llevé a un rincón del local, la encerré con mi cuerpo, colocando una mano a cada lado de su cabeza en la pared.

– Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera.- contestó ella con cierto disgusto.

– No es a lo que me refería, quería decir que no me molestaba que bailaras con alguien o que te divirtieras…- dije entre dientes mientras observaba su inocente mirar.

Aunque en realidad tampoco me gustaba la idea de que alguien bailara con ella. Lo mejor sería dejar de pelear, después de todo ella solo se había estado divirtiendo. Di un enorme suspiró, mientras que la música lenta ahora inundaba el salón.

Cuando uno mira hacia atrás a través del tiempo  
¿Qué encontraste en tu vida?  
¿Qué has visto, a través de tu corazón  
¿Existe todavía una fuerza en ti o está cayendo a pedazos.

– No te enojes ama, no es necesario. Además solo estaba jugando.- se "disculpo" ella con voz gentil.

Ven déjame que te llevo en mi corazón siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.  
Cerrar su corazón y al resto de tu alma.  
Permítanme enjugará sus lágrimas, me beso de distancia de sus miedos.  
Así que usted puede volar de nuevo.  
Despliega tus alas en alto y el tacto que un cielo infinito.

– Tienes razón, supongo que solo jugabas.- concordé.– ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunté.  
Ella se quedó mirándome un tanto pensativa, como si le hubiese propuesto algo indecoroso.

Estrella brillante, brillante en el cielo.  
Como un diamante que brilla en su forma especial.  
Veo tu abrir y cerrar la noche la luz y el día.  
Brillante estrella, brillando en lo alto.  
En el oscuro cielo, tú eres la luz que guía siempre  
Brillando allá arriba, en la noche.

– Oye no te estoy pidiendo nada que rompa las reglas ¿o si?- pregunté nerviosa. Nagisa rió graciosamente, mientras cubría su tierna sonrisa con su mano.

– No, no es eso, no estas pidiendo nada que rompa las reglas.- comunicó con voz dulce.

– ¿Entonces?- pregunté confundida.

Hay luz dentro de tus ojos.  
¿Es para los sueños de mañana.  
Que usted cree, la luz de la esperanza .

– Es solo que es la primera vez que estas tan cerca de mi y no te muestras deseosa.- admitió sonriente.

– Eso no pasa siempre.- volteé la mirada a otro lado, ella solo sonreía.– Vas a bailar conmigo ¿entonces?- pregunté nuevamente, aunque sentía el calor acumulado en mis mejillas por su comentario.

– Encantada bailo contigo.- sonrió.

Estiré mi mano y ella la tomó, la conduje al centro de la pista de baile junto a las demás parejas que danzaban la lenta melodía. Miré un instante en busca de Shizuru, pero esta había desparecido, seguramente estaba con alguna chica. Levante la mano de Nagisa, mientras que la otra la dejaba en su cintura, ella colocó su mano libre sobre mi hombro y comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la lenta canción. Nuestros ojos estaban conectados en profunda armonía, era como si pudiésemos leernos el pensamiento mutuamente, sin necesidad de palabras, estaba claro que ese baile era perfecto.

¿Podría ser que las lágrimas que lloran de los tristes recuerdos?  
Ven déjame que te llevo en mi corazón, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.  
Cerrar su corazón y al resto de tu alma.  
Hay tantos sueños que ver, simplemente deja que tu corazón en libertad.  
Navegué por los vientos del tiempo.

El movimiento dulce de la melodía nos envolvió, era como si no hubiese nadie más en la pista. Nagisa recostó su rostro sobre mi pecho, soltó mi mano y la condujo a mi hombro libre. Yo coloqué ahora ambas manos en su cintura, ella tenia los ojos cerrados, mientras bailábamos lentamente.  
Seguir buscando hacer que su sueños, son sólo toque de distancia.

Estrella brillante, brillante en el cielo.  
Te siento tan cerca de mí, tú eres mi luz.  
Puedo ver su luz titilante lluvia o con sol.  
Brillante estrella, brillando en lo alto.

Recosté mi mejilla sobre su cabeza, danzando abrazados de esa manera. Cualquiera diría que coexistía una pareja de enamorados, sin embargo solo éramos "amigas", ya que ella solo era mi realizadora de deseos, mientras que yo su ama.

Sigue brillando incluso en noches de tormenta.  
Siempre estás brillando derecho brillantes aquí en mi corazón.  
Estrella brillante, brillante en el cielo.  
Como un diamante que brilla en su forma especial  
Veo tu abrir y cerrar la noche la luz y el día.  
Brillante estrella, brillando en lo alto.  
En el oscuro cielo, tú eres la luz que guía siempre.  
Brillando allá arriba, en la noche…

Al terminar la canción todo continuó como si nada, durante toda la noche disfrutamos mucho de chistes, bromas y tonterías de parte de Shizuru , quien regreso después de un rato, había estado todo ese tiempo en el baño. Pero lo que jamás olvidaría de esa noche, sería aquel mágico baile que tuve con Nagisa...


	6. cancelado

HOLA MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y LECTORES YA SE QUE ESTAN EMOCIONADOS POR VER OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE VOY A CERRARLO, NO VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR, ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDA TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y LE A GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA, PERO POR ALGUNAS COSAS NO PODRE CONTINUARLO NINGUNO DE MIS TRES FIC, VOLVERE HACER LECTORA Y NO ESCRITORA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE DENTRO DE POCO PUBLICARE UN LIBRO GRACIAS AYUDA DE UNA LIBRERÍA FAMOSA EN MI ZONA QUE ME AYUDARA A PUBLICARLO CLARO QUE LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES CAMBIARA Y NO SERA YURI SINO SHOJO PARA HABLAR EN TERMINO JAPONES UN POCO… ESPERO QUE AYAN DIFRUTADOS Y LAMENTO HACER LLEGAR ESTE COMUNICADO DE ESTA MANERA PERO SE QUE LO LEERAN, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME DE CORAZON LOS QUIERO A TODOS.


End file.
